Baby It's Cold On The Floor
by Lovelikethemovies
Summary: BDean. Buffy's given shelter to a Winchester hunter, and woken up with him in her bed.
1. Chapter One

20/01/2007 05:00:00

**Title:** Baby It's Cold On The Floor

**Author:** Demongirl

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural belongs to their respective creators, not me.

--

A stream of sunlight shining through a window on the second story of a house in Sunnydale shone on the forms of two entwined figures lying in a bed, unaware of how very intimate and dear they looked, completely unlike the hardened warriors they truly were.

Buffy yawned, annoyance already descending on her thoughts, and her arm shot out to destroy the alarm clock that had interrupted her blissful rest. However, her hand did not hit the snooze button, instead it made contact with something that felt suspiciously like a human face. Buffy frowned at the alarmed shout emitted, and rolled over, wanting to see just why her alarm clock had transformed into a human.

There, awake in her bed, was one of the greatest examples of masculinity she had ever seen. Rugged looks, a strong jaw, an elegant nose, clear green eyes surrounded by thick lashes, full, pouty lips, and muscles Buffy wouldn't have been against exploring, had she not been so confused.

The man blinked, and Buffy suddenly remembered. The man in her bed was Dean Winchester, a demon hunter she had given shelter to the night before, when he had come stumbling into the bar she was sitting in, soaking wet, claiming he had information about the demon he'd heard she was hunting, saying that he was hunting it as well.

"Damn it, woman! What the hell did I do now?" Those beautiful green eyes were now clouded with anger, and a touch of amusement.

"Well if you hadn't crept into my bed in the middle of the night, then I probably wouldn't have mistaken you for my alarm clock!"

"You, sweetheart, are your own alarm clock. You snore."

"Hey, this is not endearing me to your case, and don't call me sweetheart!"

"Well, I could call you-", but Dean was interrupted by Buffy, working herself into a righteous rage.

"And I do not snore! Don't you dare just sneak into my bed and insult the way I breathe!"

Dean prodded at his nose gently, and scowled at her, "It's a good thing my nose doesn't seem broken, or you'd have hell to pay," he suddenly leered, eyeing her lips with the air of a man starving, "although you still might. It was cold, princess, and like it or not, you did tell me to 'make myself at home'."

Buffy glared at him, "How was I supposed to know that you'd take making yourself at home to another level?"

He grinned suddenly, and Buffy hoped that he had not heard her sharp intake of breath, "I made myself as much at home as I could on the floor with a bunch of blankets, but think about it, if you were me, and you'd seen a gorgeous woman in a wonderfully comfy-lookin' bed right next to you, would you have stayed on the cold, lonely floor?"

Buffy was trying in vain not to melt into a puddle of slayer right there, but Dean's carefree smile was doing funny things to her heart that induced a light-headed feeling and made it jump. She was finding it difficult not to forget why she was angry in the first place, and was attempting to stop what her body seemed to want: to jump Dean Winchester.

"Okay, out, out, out!" Buffy made shooing motions with her hands, and not-so-gently gave Dean a push. Dean, taken by surprise, toppled out of the bed and onto the floor. Buffy seized the moment, albeit not in the way the little voice at the back of her head was telling her to do, and jumped out of the bed herself and, grabbing Dean's arm, dragged him out of her room and into the hallway.

"I need to take a shower now, so you either stay here, or go downstairs, or whatever, just.. stay out of my way, and stop giving me those sexy looks!" And she shut the door in Dean's amused face.

Dean shook his head and gave in to the urge to pump his fist in the air, "I can't help if you want to jump my bones, sweetheart!"

Buffy giggled softly, and, still annoyed, grabbed a towel, and then peeked her head around the door. Seeing that Dean had listened to her and gone downstairs, and that the coast was clear, she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice, relaxing shower.


	2. Chapter Two

20/01/2007 05:02:00

**Title:** Baby It's Cold On The Floor

**Author:** Demongirl

**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural belongs to their respective creators, not me.

--

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom, a large fluffy towel securely wrapped around her body and another smaller one gripped in her hands, drying her hair. As she walked over to her room she could hear the faint strains of a television show coming from downstairs, where Dean was sprawled out on the couch, a beer bottle loosely dangling between his fingers. Buffy entered her room and headed for her wardrobe, standing for a few moments, pondering what to wear, then she removed a tank top and a pair of jeans from a hanger and dumped them unceremoniously on her bed.

Dean lay on the couch, fully dressed, attempting to concentrate on the television show that was currently playing, despite his inability to find anything the lame characters said as hilarious as the laugh-track fellows seemed to. He didn't understand why anyone would even think of endorsing such jokes, when they were so blatantly ridiculous and goddamn unfunny. Dean sighed, shifted his gaze to the beer bottle he was swinging around with his fingers, and took a swig. Dean leaned back and continued to contemplate the agony laugh-trackers must be forced to endure, and whether they actually watched the drivel they were chortling and chuckling uproariously at.

Buffy stood up, and placed the vanilla body cream she had just finished rubbing her skin with onto the surface of her vanity dresser. She tilted her head in the direction of the sounds coming from the television sitcom. Buffy knew Dean hated those shows, and she didn't understand why he was sitting there and watching one of them. She shook her head, he was probably allowing his brain to turn to mush in preparation for the night of hardcore research they had ahead of them.

Dean grinned, an idea coming to him, and stood up from the couch. He silently made his way up the stairs barefoot, discarding his overshirt and his belt, leaving on his plain forest-green tee-shirt and faded jeans. When he reached the open bedroom door, he spotted his prey in a position perfect for his planned surprise.

Buffy was bending over her dresser and had just grabbed some lingerie to put on when she froze, acutely aware of a hard male body behind her. She straightened, and only succeeded in pressing her full torso against Dean, and, turning around, her hazel-green eyes met Dean's, and a beautiful, satisfied smile spread over her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through the soft hairs at his nape. Dean ghosted a soft kiss over her lips and rubbed his nose against hers in an affectionate Eskimo-kiss.

"Took you long enough."


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **Baby It's Cold On The Floor  
**Author: **Demongirl  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural belongs to their respective creators, not me. 

"So, what took you so long?" Buffy and Dean were lying in her bed, pillows propped behind their heads, legs entwined, entangled in the duvet.   
"Nothing really, got caught up in the mysteries of laughter on TV shows," Dean exhaled, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "but then I figured 'what the fuck, I've got a gorgeous girlfriend waitin' for my in her room, most than likely half-naked', and high-tailed it out of that thought train." 

Buffy giggled, and walked her fingers up Dean's muscular chest, noticing as she did so, that he was emitting a sound suspiciously similar to a purr.   
'He's purring like the engine of that damn Impala,' the thought flashed across her mind, and she couldn't help but snicker out loud.   
"Sweetheart, I'm real glad that I'm as secure in my sexuality as I am, or you would've had a blubberin' mess of a man, thinking that his girl is laughin' at him," Buffy felt Dean grinning into her neck as he nuzzled it, "come to think of it, sounds like something Sammy would do." 

Buffy didn't pause. She moved so fast that Dean didn't have time to counteract her. One minute they were lying side by side, wrapped around each other, the next she was on top, duvet slipping to her waist, granting him an excellent view. However, the formation of his slow, sexy grin was interrupted, because Buffy chose that moment to bite down exceptionally hard on his earlobe. 

"Don't make fun of your brother. It's not nice." 

"I'm not a nice man, darling. Don't even try to deny that you love it." 

Buffy smiled gently, mischievously, and slowly lowered her body, bringing herself closer to Dean.   
"You know what? I really do. And just so you know, you're welcome to make yourself at home in my bed, from now on." 

"Love you," Dean kissed Buffy gently, taking time to build the pressure, the feeling of love, romance, excitement and a certain sense of danger, "I knew you wouldn't make me sleep on the floor." 

"Baby, it's cold on the floor." 

**AN.** Hope you enjoyed this not-so-climactic, but hopefully still enjoyable ending. 


End file.
